Boris Karloff
Boris Karloff (1887 - 1969) Film Deaths: *''The Criminal Code (1931) Galloway:'' Shot to death by prison guards during an escape attempt. *''The Mask of Fu Manchu (1932) Fu Manchu: Hacked to death with a sword by Charles Starrett when Charles comes to rescue Karen Morley. ''(Thanks to Jeffrey) *''The Mummy (1932) Bey:'' Rapidly decomposes into a skeleton when the idol of Isis takes away his immortality. *''Scarface: The Shame of a Nation (1932) Gaffney: Shot to death by Paul Muni's thugs in a bowling alley. *The Ghoul (1933) Henry Morlant:'' Dies of an unspecified illness; he later returns to life due to the cursed jewel he was buried with, and is finally destroyed by being burned to death. *''The Black Cat (The House of Doom; The Vanishing Body) (1934) Poelzig:'' Skinned alive by Bela Lugosi after being suspended by his wrists; we only see their shadows on the wall during the skinning. *''The Lost Patrol (1934) Sanders:'' Shot to death by Arab snipers while wandering through the desert after going mad. *''The Black Room (1935) Gregor de Berghman/Anton de Berghman:'' Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Anton" dies of starvation/dehydration (off-screen) after being knocked into a pit by "Gregor." "Gregor" is later impaled on a sword when he falls into the pit and lands on the sword still clutched in "Anton's" arms. *''The Raven (1935) Bateman:'' Shot in the back by Bela Lugosi after Boris frees Irene Ware and Lester Matthews from Bela's death-trap; Boris manages to throw Bela in the death-trap before dying of his wound. *''The Invisible Ray (1936) Janos Rukh:'' Explodes due to his radioactive contamination, while in mid-air after jumping from a window. (Thanks to Anton) *''The Walking Dead (1936) Ellman:'' Executed (off-screen) by the electric chair; we only see the lights dimming in the prison during the execution. His body is shown afterwards in Edmund Gwenn's laboratory before Edmund brings him back to life. He is later shot repeatedly by Ricardo Cortez and Barton MacLane, then dies once again while talking to Edmund. *''West of Shanghai (War Lord) (1937) Wu Yen Fang:'' Executed by a firing squad. We only see the soldiers firing, and Boris' body is not shown afterwards. *''The Man They Could Not Hang (1939) Henryk Savaard:'' Executed by hanging (off-screen); he is later brought back to life by Byron Foulger using Boris' own experimental technique. He is later shot by Don Beddoe, and dies after using his technique to revive his daughter (Lorna Gray) and then destroying his equipment. *''Tower of London (1939) Mord:'' Stabbed to death in a swordfight with John Sutton. (Thanks to Dignan) *''The Ape (Gorilla) (1940) Bernard Adrian:'' Shot by police while Boris is disguised as an ape; he dies shortly afterwards as Maris Wrixon comes to his side (having finally been cured by Boris' experiments). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Before I Hang (1940) John Garth:'' Shot to death by Stanley Brown after Boris tries to strangle him. *''Black Friday (1940) Ernest Sovac:'' Executed in the electric chair. *''The Man with Nine Lives (1940) Leon Kravaal:'' Shot to death by rangers. (Thanks to Dignan) *''You'll Find Out (Here Come the Boogie Men) (1940) 'Spencer Mainwaring: Killed in an explosion (along with Peter Lorre and Bela Lugosi) when a dog retrieves the dynamite that Peter had thrown at Kay Kyser and Kay's band. (Played for comic effect.) *The Devil Commands (1941)' Julian Blair:'' Killed by the electromagnetic field when his machine goes out of control. (Thanks to Dignan) *''House of Frankenstein (1944) Gustav Niemann:'' Drowned when the monster (Glenn Strange) carries him into a quicksand bog while trying to get away from the mob of townspeople. (Glenn was found and revived in the 1945 sequel House of Dracula, but Boris wasn't so lucky.) *''The Body Snatcher (1945) Gray:'' Beaten to death with a chair by Henry Daniell in Boris' shack; we only see their shadows on the wall during the killing. Boris' body is shown afterwards (in a way) when Henry robs a grave and hallucinates that the body is Boris'. *''Bedlam (1946) George Sims:'' Suffocated when the inmates of the asylum seal him inside a wall, thinking he's already dead (having been stabbed in the back with a trowel by Joan Newton). We see a close-up of his face when he regains consciousness just as the last stone is put in the wall. *''Dick Tracy Meets Gruesome (Dick Tracy Meets Karloff; Dick Tracy's Amazing Adventure) (1947) Gruesome:'' Shot in the back by Ralph Byrd while trying to escape, outside Boris' hideout. *''Tap Roots (1948) '''Tishomingo ''Shot by a Confederate sentry. *The Strange Door (1951)' Voltan:'' Shot by Charles Laughton's guards; he dies shortly after managing to rescue Richard Stapley. *''Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1953) Henry Jekyll/Mr. Hyde:'' Falls to his death through a window while trying to escape; his body changes from Hyde to Jekyll after his death. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Corridors of Blood (1958) Thomas Bolton:'' Stabbed in the stomach in a struggle with Christopher Lee. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Haunted Strangler (Grip of the Strangler) (1958) Rankin:'' Shot to death by police. *''Black Sabbath (I Tre volti della paura; The Three Faces of Fear) (1963) Gorca:'' Bitten on the throat (off-screen) by a vampire; we only see him after he returns to his home as a vampire himself. *''The Terror (The Castle of Terror; The Haunting; Lady of the Shadows) (1963) Victor Frederick 'Eric' Von Leppe:'' Drowned by Sandra Knight during a struggle in the water, while Jack Nicholson drowns Dick Miller. (Thanks to Robert) *''Die, Monster, Die! (Monster of Terror; The House at the End of the World) (1965) Witley:'' Killed by Nick Adams while Boris is trying to kill Suzan Farmer. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini (1966) Stokely, the Corpse:'' Dies (off-screen) of natural causes; the movie opens with Boris' ghost climbing out of his coffin and being assigned to perform one last good deed before he can go to heaven. *''Dance of Death (House of Evil; Macabre Serenade) (1968) Morteval:'' Burned to death (off-screen), after he suicidally sets the cellar on fire in an attempt to end his family's curse; the movie ends with Boris playing the organ as the house burns around him. *''Mad Monster Party (1969; animated) Boris von Frankenstein:'' Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else on the island) when he throws the vial of his formula to the ground. (Played for comic effect.) *''Cauldron of Blood (El Coleccionista de cadaveres; Blind Man's Bluff) (1970) Badulescu:'' Accidentally walks off of a cliff. We see an obvious dummy going over the cliff, followed by a shot of Boris' body floating in the water below (although it's clear that the water has only been superimposed onto a shot of a perfectly-dry Boris lying still). *''Snake People (La Muerte viviente; Isle of the Living Dead; Isle of the Snake People) (1971) van Molder a.k.a. Damballah:'' Crushed to death by falling rubble when Rafael Bertrand causes an explosion in the cult's cave lair; his body is shown lying in the debris afterwards. (He is wearing a black mask/veil, so it's probably not actually Boris but a stand-in for this scene.) TV Deaths: *''The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Golden Cobra (1966) Singh:'' Shot to death. (Thanks to Michael) Karloff, Boris Karloff, Boris Karloff, Boris Karloff, Boris Karloff, Boris Category:Performers with over 20 deaths